Transformation
by Ozirron
Summary: Alternate reality story with Oroku Saki-Shredder and other TMNT characters. This story is full of adventures and erotic scenes. (on my homepage http:www.geocities.comozirron you can read new chapters of this story)
1. Ch 01 Part 1 Shaddows of past

Transformation  
by Ozirron - e-mail: ozirron@yahoo.com   
* With a little whisper in my ear from Exzor *  
http://www.geocities.com/ozirron/fanfic.html  
  
Chapter I  
Part 1  
  
The young well-built man stood by the big circle window and stared out at the red colored planet with three pale green moons. He was dressed in a black uniform with three diagonal, purple stripes, angling from the right side of his chest to his left hip, with the gold Loggan rank-badge attached to his left chest. He was deeply lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he heard a fizzing noise, as the door opened and footsteps entered. He didn't move. A younger, half-Asian, man dressed in the same uniform, with a dark blue badge, with a gold stripe in the middle, entered the room.   
"Master Shredder!" The man stated, as he entered and saluted, touching his chest with his right fist and then touching the right side of his forehead with his fingertips.  
"Yes, Kenjiro." Shredder answered, without moving.  
"Lord Krang wants to speak with you, sir."  
"O.K."  
"Has something happened, sir? The mission was successful, we haven't any casualties. I think it is time for relaxation. Isn't it, Master?" Kenjiro said.  
"Yes it is." His superior uttered, his voice monotone. "If that's all, you can leave."  
Kenjiro saluted again and then left the corridor of the Loggan Force space base.  
"Why he is still so serious, so emotionless? Dr. Alvin knows the answer, certainly, he must know it." Kenjiro pondered. "I must ask him, now!" He thought, as he stepped towards the sick bay.  
" Oh, Kenjiro, I 'm just leaving. Have you a problem?" Dr. Alvin Steward asked familiarly.  
"Hmmm.... I want to ask you.....Are you free, now?" Kenjiro said.  
Dr. Alvin nodded.  
"I want to speak about Master Shredder! How long have you known him, Alvin?" Kenjiro asked.  
"About 5 years. Why are you asking me?"  
"You know, Alvin, I would like to know more about him, and his past. Why he is still so closed, without emotions at all? When we're fighting, some mortal mission or so, he always keeps calm, cool and collected. It seems like nothing could surprise him or get him jittery. He can look directly into the eyes of death without blinking. We all admire him for it. To keep calm in extreme situations, it's the basic rule of how to survive and win. ....But in his case.....I have known him for three years and I have never heard him laughing. Sometimes, it seems, I see pain in his eyes. ...So I want to ask you...." Kenjiro stared at Alvin and expected some explanation.   
"Yes, I understand what you are asking. You are right! But he is your .... our, superior, and you aren't permitted to look through his personnel folder, without his permission. I'm sorry, Kenjiro..."  
"Yes, that's clear, but I only want to know what effected him so much, as to leave him so cold, alone! No secret or confidential information."  
"There is no privileged or secret information in there, but private information, and if he likes, he would tell you. And besides, I'm a doctor, I have to respect the privacy of my patients!"  
"Alvin, please, he'll never tell me anything about……you know. I want to help him, if it's possible. I owe him my life! I'm his personal assistant but he's more than just my boss. I absolutely trust him and he trusts me, I hope. I have to know why he's so.....so.... so unhappy." Kenjiro urged Dr. Alvin.  
" Ohhh .... Kenjiro, I would like but......" Alvin was thinking, very deeply.  
"On the other hand, he has never strictly told me not to speak with anybody about this story. Come with me to my room, now!"   
Dr. Alvin and Kenjiro left the sick bay and entered the elevator.  
  
In Alvin's room, Kenjiro sat down in the armchair.   
"Computer! Dr. Alvin Steward to engineer Baxter Stockman." Alvin set communication channel online.   
"Yes, Alvin." Baxter answered.  
"Baxter, are you free now?"  
"Yes, what do you need, Alvin?"  
"Please, come to my room, now!"  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."  
"O.K. I'm leaving now."  
Alvin went to the front of the replicator.  
"Would you like a cup of tee, Kenjiro." Alvin asked, as he looked over his shoulder.  
"Yes, thank you."  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"Come in Baxter! " Alvin exclaimed.  
"Computer! Three cups of tea." Alvin commanded.  
Baxter entered the room and sat down in the armchair.  
"Baxter, Kenjiro wants to listen to the old story about our Boss's past."  
"Yes, it is a very sad story, Kenjiro. Do you think, it is a good idea to speak about it, Alvin?" Baxter asked, of his old friend.  
"Yes, I hope! He wants to hear it and I have no reason not to let him hear it.  
"O.K. So...." Baxter nodded. And Alvin started narration.  
" The story started more than 6 years ago. I know this part, from narration only, because Baxter and I joined the Loggans about 7 month later. So, Kenjiro. ....." Alvin paused for a second and tried to recall what happened in the past. "Lord Krang had crushed his space ship on the Earth, directly into the Blue Lake in Japan. Just at this time, when the Lord Krang had the accident, I suppose, an 18-year-old man with hardly broken heart, was sitting on the banks of the Blue Lake. His name was Oroku Saki."  
"With hardly broken heart?" Kenjiro interrupted Alvin.  
"Yes, Saki, the young man, had studied ninjitsu, at the Hamato Yoshi School, near the mountain lake. One day, a beautiful young Grecian girl came to visit her remote relations and family friends of her rich, very rich family. She had lived in Japan several times studying the Japanese language and their customs. In this time she was 15 years old. One nice day, she rode, on horseback, around the Blue Lake. Suddenly, in this time, a 17-year-old boy appeared directly in front of her, and it caused her horse to run away, and she fell. The boy helped her back onto her feet, and fell in love with her and she with him. It had to be a very nice time for both of them. They loved each other very much, not only platonic love, of course. But one day, in July, they forgot to be careful and so they were caught together .... making love..... by Master Hamato Yoshi, in the honorable dojo, that was assigned for meditations only. They were in very big trouble, as this was a major trespass. Especially, as it was in Japan, and honor means everything there. Antea was her name and she was only 15 years old. So she had to immediately leave Japan and return home, to Athens. And Saki has never seen her again."  
"He has never seen her again?" Kenjiro interrupted Alvin. "She forgot him, she didn't send him any letters?"  
"Don't interrupt me Kenjiro, and listen to me." Alvin yelled.  
"Saki supposed that her mother forbade her to contact him because he was only a poor Asian orphan and her family was very, very wealthy. He dreamed he would come one day for Antea, at Dorisanthos' residence, in Athens, inside a luxury limousine, and carry her away to his residence, which was nearby the sea, and then he would marry her. Maybe he was just dreaming about it when Krang's damaged spaceship landed. Krang was in big trouble, of course, as he didn't know anything about Earth, ....especially about the police. You can imagine, what would happen if an alien spaceship were to land in your back yard. So Saki saved Lord Krang's life, as he helped him. Krang swore to him that he would become very rich and would be the most powerful man in the Earth, if he helped Krang to return to Krang's home planet called Loggos, inside the Loggan empire, and would work for Krang, as 'Raxor of Loggan', commander of the Loggan armed forces. Saki agreed. But he was interested in only one thing ..... person, Antea. 16 months later, with Baxter's help, he opened the interspace portal and Krang returned home and kept his promise. And now, Baxter, please continue." Alvin finished the first part of the narration.  
"So. Oroku Saki, in this time already Master Shredder, 'Raxor of Loggan', didn't want anything except to find his beloved Antea Dorisanthos. It was to be my assignment. It wasn't difficult to find the Dorisanthos' residence in Athens, but to find Antea, that was a very difficult problem. I found out that Antea had been in a deadly plane accident as, she flew home from Japan, by private plane. Airport operators recorded only a short emergency message and a few minutes later; her plane disappeared from radar somewhere above the Sea of Japan. Rescue personal never found anything. Any cause, ...her body, ...plane wreckage, ......anything. I studied all radar and navigational systems' records to determine what really happened and who or what caused the accident, but without success." Baxter sadly groaned.  
"It's terrible." Kenjiro said quietly.  
"Yes, it was terrible. Saki was very sickened when he found this out. He believed his life lost all sense. He wished only one thing, to die. He wasn't interested in anything. I was totally helpless. I really didn't know how to help him." Alvin sighs.  
"He had decided to die, as he was ready to commit seppuku. But at the last moment, Lord Krang contacted him, and told him if he really wanted to die, so there were a better, more useful, and no less honored, way that he could finish his life; to die in battle with the Loggan Empire's enemies. Actually, he agreed. That is your answer, why he has no fear of death." Alvin finished the story.  
"Ohhh, no. You think he is still in love with Antea? She had to be a very ..... very un-usual girl. I really wish I could have known her." Kenjiro added.  
"Thank you, Alvin and Baxter, for this very unusual story." Kenjiro left Alvin's room and went to his own, thinking very deeply about the story.  
===  
Saki sat on his bed, he was dreaming about Antea. She was very a very beautiful girl, with long curly blond hair and big green eyes. She was small, only 160 cm tall, tender-looking, kitten like, but in reality, she was a very strong persistent warrior. She was very intelligent, too. She spoke many languages, visited many countries from whole word and studied several different styles of the martial arts. Her mother, Daneila Dorisanthos, had prepared her to be a diplomat. Daneila taught her daughter to solve problems by using her brain, but also to use her fighting skills, if it became necessary. In Japan, Antea experienced real love first time there and spent much of her time with Saki. He promised her his love forever and presented her with a jewel. It was a symbol of harmony, made of white and yellow gold with two small white and yellow colored diamonds, which was used as dots in the middle of opposite colored parts of the symbol. Between the diamonds was an engraved portrait of a dragon. The symbol was hung on a gold chain. It was his only remembrance of his mother. Antea gave him an armlet, made of a special leather, gold wires and several small emeralds, which was set into the letter Alpha. And promised him: "Let our tracks lead us wherever the wind might blow. But the true Love of hearts will bring our bodies back together, my Love." He believed her.   
Now, he has this armlet on his left arm and he is having very dark thoughts of why Lady Death took Antea out of his life and then she erased his name from her list.  
"Master Shredder, there are problems in Alteris III, is your Elite Alfa-team ready to go?" A strange voice suddenly broke into his dreaming.  
"Yes, of course." Saki answered. "Computer! White alert to E.A.I Alfa-Team!" He commanded. 15 minutes later, all the elite ninjas, from Alfa-Team, were ready. They then entered the space cruiser and left, to fight and die for the Loggan Empire.  
===  
A young, humanoid, female sat by the table eating dinner, caressing a strange animal which looked something like a cross between a cat and a squirrel, with curly fur. Her pet was dressed in protective gear. It protected her from personal threats but she could use it for attacking, too.  
"Shaggee, are you still hungry, or what, ..... we must go soon!" The female told her pet. Shaggee growled and look up at her humanoid partner.   
"O.K. ... O.K. ... nothing has happened. I just ........"  
"Exzor! Exzor! Ohhh... you are here....." A strange awful-looking creature screamed as it came upon the humanoid female.  
"Hello, Grappa.... Something wrong or what! " Exzor looked up at Grappa.  
"Yes ..... something is wrong.....Loggan troublemakers came to Alteris III and it became a hell hole there." Grappa said.  
"Yes, I can well imagine it, but why are you telling this to me, now?" Exzor asked.  
"Exzor, there are my friends ... and ... you have the best equipped and best armed spaceship what I know of."   
" Yeah, thanks."   
"So you could go there and help them against the Loggans." Grappa beseeched Exzor.  
"Ohhh ... Grappa ... To help your friends??? .... I'm not a benefit organization or anything of the sorts! I'm a hired hunter. ......And ....To go against the Loggan forces?? ... For what??? You are a fool."   
"Exzor .. please ...visit them only ..... and take my two good fiends away. Their ship is being repaired and they can't leave the planet .... And if the Loggans caught them ....."  
"O.K., maybe .....I'll take away your two friends only .... Nothing more, NO suicide mission or any other action to be taken! Is that understood?"  
"Thank you, thank you .... thank you Exzor ......"  
" Stop, Grappa .... I will give you some advice. If you had to pay, you wouldn't be giving me your thanks. So Shaggee, let's go." Exzor left the pub and went towards the docks, where her spaceship was located.  
"Hi, Terry, everything O.K.? ...Unstick your ass. Course Alteris III!" Exzor addressed the deck computer of her spaceship, "named" ExaTerr.  
"Everything if O.K. .... Wait a few seconds ... until the dock control computer kisses me, so we can leave." Terry answered familiarly.  
The ship left the space base and went to Alteris III.  
  
END of PART 1 


	2. Ch 01 Part 2 Recollection in peaceful c...

Transformation  
by Ozirron - e-mail: ozirron@yahoo.com   
* With a little whisper in my ear from Exzor *  
http://www.geocities.com/ozirron/fanfic.html  
  
Chapter I  
Part 2  
  
In Los Angeles, California in the turtle lair, four giant turtles were sitting by the table and eating pizza. Michelangelo was reading some comics and Raphael was looking over his shoulder.  
"Do you think, Leo, Joji will stay in LA?" Donatello asked Leonardo.  
"Yes, I hope so, I don't think he has any reason to leave. ...and ... April has the same opinion, hasn't she?" Leo answered with a little smile.  
"Now, when Master Splinter isn't a rat, he needs to arrange a lot of things so he can open up his ninjitsu school in the city and he really needs Joji's help right now." Raph added.  
===  
In a clean and calm quarter of the city, Splinter .. Hamato Yoshi now .. and Hinohara Joji, were going through the interior of a house.  
"What do you think about it, Joji." Splinter asked.  
"I think, it's perfect .... Not too expensive, nice surroundings......" Joji answered.  
"Yes, I agree with you. ...... So, Madam!" Splinter looked at the real estate agent. "We'll take it."  
===  
" .......it's, Lois ....I think so ....... No, I ..........Yes ... Yes, it'll be. ... So, Lois ..1 p.m. at the dinner. ..O.K Bye." April pressed the cancel button on her cell phone, and smirked.  
"And what about Splinter and Joji?" April thought and dialed Joji's cell number.  
"Hi April, where are you?" Joji answered, as he picked up his cell phone. "  
"Hi Joji, I'm at Channel 6 building, and you? ….. Have you decided yet?" April asked.  
"Yes, just now, for the second one, you know."  
"Really, finely ... We should celebrate, shouldn't we? I'll come to the turtle lair this evening. A picnic on the beach, that would be best." April said enthusiastically.  
===  
The sun was red and the breeze was playing with the waves. It was a very nice and lovely evening on the small, remote, beach. 10 people were sitting on rugs, chatting. The picnic had begun.  
"...........and yesterday .... The Red Demons gang. They wanted to extort a small pub owner. Remember, guys." Mike looked at his brothers.  
"Yes, we kicked their ass, real good." Raph said, as he smiled.  
"Yes, but it training only, just a group of fretful teenagers. Do you remember Shredder and his Loggan assassins? The Alfa-Team's Elite assault commandos?" Leonardo said.  
"Shredder's assassins, I still can't believe that Saki, my best friend, is a cruel, unkind leader of a cold-blooded assassin work force, and works for a strange alien." Joji shook his head and looked at Splinter.  
"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either, Joji. Krang must have brainwashed him, I guess. Power and money have changed a lot of people before him. Your friend and my pupil, Oroku Saki, are dead. Shredder killed him with Krang's help." Splinter said sorrowfully.  
"Yeah .... Without Superman's help, he would have won, and we would all be smiling at the roots of 'some daisies'." Donny added. "Fortunately, Shredder is somewhere on the opposite side of the interspace portal and, hopefully, will never return."  
"Terrible, how he could grow so callus, and forget Antea..." Joji said quietly.  
"Antea .. Who is she? " Lois Lane asked curiously.  
"Who was she." Joji corrected her. "Antea was his first real love, I believe .... They belonged to each other. But one day, they did a dishonorable thing and Antea had to return home, to Athens." Joji started the narration, as Splinter slowly nodded.  
"2 years ago, I visited Rome, for the international free style tournament, and, after the competition, I looked at a map of Europe and noticed Greece, near Italy, and remembered Antea. In my old address book, I found a piece of paper with her address on it, written in the Grecian alphabet. So I decided to visit Athens and try to find her house, just for the hell of it. After I arrive, I got settled into a hotel, and went out to look around the city. I knew neither the language nor their written alphabet, so I stopped a taxi and showed him the paper with her address on it. The taxi-driver told me something, but I didn't understand it, but I got in the taxi anyway. We went out of the city towards the coast and he let me out, near the wall to a palace. I looked around and found that I alone and I wasn't sure what to do next. So, I went towards a metal gate and looked trough. I saw an ancient, Greek-style-built, palace with marble pavement in the front. "Maybe it's open for tourist", I thought, "and being as I am already here…" I pressed the bell. A few seconds later I heard a male voice come through a microphone, so I asked him to speaking in English, and the voice agreed. I said I was tourist from Japan, and I was looking for an old friend and I got lost. I asked him for help in returning to the city and, if the palace was opened to the public and tourists, I would like to make a visit, take a tour. I heard a laugh and next the voice told me that this was a private residence and I should wait a moment. A few minutes later I saw chamberlain riding along inside of a motor cart, coming towards me. The gate opened and he invited me to accompany him to the castle, so I got into the cart, and we returned to the castle. He advised me that the gardener would presently be going into the city, and I could accompany him. Too, if I would like to see this palace, Miss Sharnela wished to meet with me and would show me the surroundings. I agreed, and he led me to swimming pool on the opposite side of palace. There, sitting beside the pool, was a very beautiful young girl, dressed in a bikini, who looked up from a manuscript and smiled at me. I told her about my problem and showed her the paper with Antea's address on it. She looked at me, with surprise, and told me that I was at the right address, and asked me for my name. So I introduced myself. A look of surprise covered her face and the next thing I knew, she jumped into my arms and gave me a very deep kiss. I looked at her in shock. She then explained to me that Antea was her sister and she knew of me from Antea's letters and phone calls. She invited me to sit down and tell her more about myself. I told her about tournament in Rome and then I asked her where Antea was and how she was doing. She stopped smiling and she told me, with a sad and silent voice, that Antea had been dead for several years. That she had died when the plane she was flying on crashed into sea. It was a major shock to me, I just couldn't believe it. ...... I stayed there for 3 days, and then I left when Sharnela went to Paris. She was interested in modeling and cosmetic. We said good-bye at the airport." Joji finished his narration.  
"It's a really interesting story." Clark Kent sighed.  
"How long did you know Saki, Joji?" Keno Burton asked.  
"How long? I was 5 or 6 years old when we first met. After my parents died, he was like my brother." Joji answered.  
Did you live at The Blue Lake School with Master Splinter?" Keno asked again.  
"No, with Master Hamato Yoshi." Joji said and looked at Splinter.  
"Saki's mother was a prostitute from Yokohama harbor, she didn't know who Saki's father was. She was killed during an exchange of fire between a drug dealer and the police, when he was only a few months old. An elderly woman, Ishiko, who worked at The Blue Lake School, who would sometimes go to Yokohama as an assistant social worker, to help drug-users and prostitutes. She tried to help Saki's mother to stop with her job and arrange her a new life. When Saki was born and his mother died, Ishiko didn't like the idea that if she did not help him, he would end up in the streets, the same as his mother, and took care of him. So he grew up at The Blue Lake School." Splinter remembered.  
Four turtles, Joji, April, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Keno and Splinter talked about the past, as well as their more current fight with the Loggan warriors.  
"But now, it's the beginning of new life. The evil has been beaten and we can sleep peaceably without fear." April said and leaned her head against Joji's shoulder. He moved his hand over her back and put it on her hip. She closed her eyes, a little bit, and sighed, silently. Joji felt a pressure begin inside chest, and continue with a surge within his loins. Soon, his member was calling for attention, but he could do nothing.  
"I would like to know, where is Superman, right now?" Lois Lane sighed.  
"Yes, he is a Hero. He helped us out, and then flew away. We didn't get a chance to thank for his assistance." Leo remembered.  
"I wish to see him again, he must be very lonely ...... I wish he was here, with us." Lois said silently. Clark Kent looked at her and smiled a silent and longing smile.  
"If we need him, he will be there, believe me, in this, Lois, I know in my soul." Clark added.  
"It's very late, it's time to return home." Splinter finished their picnic evening.  
===  
April and Joji stood in front of April's house. Joji stared deeply into her eyes, gently took her chin in his hands, and, tipping her face up towards him, pressed his lips to hers. She melted into his arms, as the kiss progressed ever deeper.  
"Good night, April, sweet dreams." Joji whispered.  
"Joji, hmmm ..... would you....would you like something to drink ... that is … if you don't have to hurry." April said as she stared deep into his eyes, and felt her heartbeat start to increase.  
"Yes, I would nice." Joji answered silently as he smiled back at her.  
April and Joji entered the house.  
" .... Would you like a Martini, with ice?" April asked, as she stood in front of the wet bar.  
"Yes, please." Joji answered as he sat on couch. April sat down beside him, as she put the glass in his hand.   
"CHEERS!" April and Joji touched their glasses and both took a small sip of their drinks.  
"On, with our new life .... without fear, violence, or hatred." She added.  
"Yes, new life ..... new city ..... new friends." Joji said, as he gazed into her eyes. The Martini steeled nicely, as the rest of his body started to heat up. April had a sip of her own drink and smiled, knowingly, at him. Joji leaned towards her slowly and kissed her gently … very gently, upon her soft and ruby red lips. April closed her eyes and hugged him as he nestled against her tightly and kissed her again and again with increasing passion. April felt his tongue slide further and further into her mouth, further exploring the depths, within. Joji's right hand slid up underneath her T-shirt, as his left hand reached behind her back and softly caressed her back, feeling the softness of her skin. With one hand, he released the constraint of her bra, with ease, and pulled off both her T-shirt and her bra. His other hand slipped down and to caress her from behind.  
"I have wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you." Joji whispered into her ear, as he slowly and tenderly kissed it. He felt such a strong desire to touch her, to kiss her, to make passionate love to her. He felt it in his heart, as well as his loins, as his passion continued to rise.  
"Please, take me!!" April growled, as she pulled off his shirt and opened his belt. Shortly, his jeans were by the way side. Joji hugged her and kissed her with passion as he felt her bare breasts press close to his own chest. Then, even with the intensity of the moment, he tenderly removed her jeans and panties. April stood up, as her jeans and sexy satin panties slid slowly down over her hips and legs. She pulled his briefs off, noticing his hard penis. Then she reached for Joji's hand and led him to her bedroom. Shortly, two nude, fevered bodies laid comfortably upon her feather bed. April positioned herself on her back, and Joji eagerly, but tenderly, spread her legs, as he pressed his hips between her, so inviting, thighs. She gasped as Joji trust himself into her moist and waiting love canal. His musculature contours appeared, as he moved up and down, in and out, faster and faster.   
"Ohh, Yes, Joji … my love, my lover!! April screamed as Joji brought her slowly, closer and closer to her orgasm. He was an experienced lover and he knew how to extend the ecstasy of the moment, all for his partner. He could continue for hours, and would, until she reached the fulfillment that she so desired.   
"Ohh, Yes, Yes...Yessss!" She screamed again, and again urged him on, as he continued to move faster and fast, in and out, up and down. He continued to feel a felt strong tension in his muscles and in his loins, as sweat appeared at his forehead. He, too, moaned as the intensity of his pleasure increased. April arched her chest, and dug her finger into pillow, as she reached another ultimate orgasm. Finely, they clasped, as they both, once again, reached the height of their pleasure. Slowly, they relaxed, and laid side by side, as exhalation overcame them both.  
"I love you, April." Joji whispered, as he lay beside her.  
"I love you too, Joji." She returned, smiling at him and giving him a tender kiss, as they both, slowly, fell into a deep and contented, much need, sleep.  
END of PART 2 


	3. Ch 01 Part 3 Battle in Alteris III

Transformation  
by Ozirron - e-mail: ozirron@yahoo.com   
* With a little whisper in my ear from Exzor *  
http://www.geocities.com/ozirron/fanfic.html  
  
Chapter I  
Part 3  
  
"Alteris III .... We are there!" Terry exclaimed.  
"So....Now to the right place ..... set coordinates for ..." Exzor started to commanded.  
"O.K. Completed. I'm ready to transport you." Terry said.  
"Shaggee, are you ready?.....Let's go. Terry! Transport!" Exzor commanded, as Shaggee jumped up into her arms. Terry transported them to the planet's surface, by standard teleport, which was often used in that part of the universe, which was called "Azsaros". All "known" space was marked by this name, specifically, all explored systems and planets within five galaxies. Azsaros was divided into parts. Some of them were empires, others were unions or independent planets, witch had their own governments, legislation, and armed forces .... similar to the states on Earth. You could find, there, free areas without laws or rules, too. For example The Neutral Zone. It was a spread out and dangerous area where anything was possible. It was a jungle, with only law, and that was The Club Law. Assassins, thieves, resellers of prohibited goods, the ones called "The New Species" (mutants, cyborgs, hybrids, genetically made creatures and so on) and other waste of a society abusively called "biological waste" or "bio waste", lived in The Neutral Zone. In Azsaros, the universal, intergalactic, language was used. It had several basic forms. The verbal one was called A.S. and all literate beings knew it.   
Exzor and Shaggee walked down the street, in one of the towns. Suddenly, a formation of Loggan interceptors flew over the street and destroyed a tall building, with fire bombs, near the spot where Exzor stood.   
"Oh. It's getting hot here!" Exzor told herself, as she went into a small and dirty pub, located in a small house.   
"I'm Grappa's friend! " Exzor said, as she addressed the creature behind counter. "I want to ...."  
"Grappa's friend? You are Kir Sharra Exzor?" The barman asked. Exzor nodded.  
"We have been waiting for you. Come with me!" The barman led her a door, which opened to a set of stairs, which led down into the basement of the house, and finely led her into a small room. Inside the small room 4 creatures, looking like Grappa, sat.  
"O.K, I'm here to take you away, to safety!" Exzor yelled.  
"We don't want to be taken away, but, we do need your help." One said. "The Loggs shits are looking for us, we must make the Rebel's headquarters safe. If the Loggans get access to the information within the main computer, it will due us in. All of our allies, hidden within the Loggan forces, would be compromised, and would be executed. All of our bases would be destroyed. You MUST make a copy of all of the data from our headquarters database and move it to your ship's computer and then destroy all proof of our connection with Oreans." Grappa's friend told Exzor.  
"What??!! ...I MUST?!!.... You amused me ..." Exzor smiled, sarcastically. "I'm here to save your lives, nothing more. Your conspiracy, that is your problem. To die for some Orean ideals? That is the last thing in the world that I would what to do! In addition, the Oreans are the same as the Loggans, as far as I am concerned. If you want to die, that is your choice. Bye." Exzor rounded and left through the door.  
"You MUST save our secret list, or what .... Fuck you ... To risk my life gratis ... amusing. Don't you think so too, Shaggee." Exzor said, as she petted Shaggee.  
"We have a problem!" Terry's synthetic voice stated. "A Loggan warrior flotilla is coming on it's way in."  
"What ... big war cruises? ..... Oh, damn it, I guess its high time to vanish." Exzor snarled.  
  
===  
  
"Raxor Shredder!"  
"Raxor Taqon!" Shredder stated, as he saluted and entered onto the bridge of the warrior flotilla's flagship.   
"So,... here is the Rebel's headquarters." Taqon's pointer was aimed at a specific spot on the map. Shredder was listening intently to him, as he stated. "And here is the power node for the defense shield's interspace blocking transformer. Your assignment, is to gain data from the Rebel's headquarters computer and to put set the shields out of order. You have two hours! Next, I will lead the attack against the Rebel's ground forces. We expect them to sally with heavy weapons. The shields MUST be down before the attack begins, otherwise, we will have heavy casualties and I won't be able guarantee our success." Taqon explained the situation.  
"Yes, ... I understand ....the shields will be down in time." Shredder assured Taqon. "Is there anything else, yet?"  
"No, that is all ......If you have no further questions .... I wish you good luck." Taqon said, as he returned Shredder's salute, and Shredder turned and left the control center. Shredder returned to his Alfa-Team and barked out new commands.  
".........Toshi and C.J. will go with me, to take care of the shields and Kenjiro will lead you to their main computer room for a nice 'little' chat with their computer." Shredder looked at the rest of his ninjas. " ... Any questions?" No questions were raised. As one, all The Loggans' elite assassins started up their personal atmospheric interceptors, ARQ 4s, and went to their assigned posts.   
  
===  
  
"They really look like serious, heavy warrior, cruisers....." Exzor thought, from within her ship, Terry. "They must switch down the interspace shields, or the orbital defense weapons make Galactic fireworks out of them .... Can you find out where the shield controls, or power node, is, Terry?" Exzor asked.  
"Maybe! Wait a moment ........ Yes, I have it ... it's in the Southern part of the Eastern continent." Terry said, as she displayed the location.  
"Are the shields still active?" Exzor asked.  
"Yes, there are no abnormalities, it is complete, without defects!" Terry answered.  
"So, let's go there," pointing to the Eastern continent, "we'll see what The Loggans want to do with the situation, ... Activate your cloaking systems, Terry!" Exzor commanded, and Terry did so, even as Exzor made the command.   
"Four Rebel FS2 interceptors and five drones of type FSX 24, versus three Loggan ARQ 4s .... An interesting match .....Who do you bet on, Terry, to come out the victor?" Exzor asked, as she observed the interceptors start the battle, from the inside of her cloaked ship.  
"Hard to say. ARQs have better shielding, as well as weapons, but the Rebels have four interceptors and five drones.....in addition, if The Loggs shits win, we will destroyed them, won't we?" Terry said.  
"Of course, ... make ready the disruption missiles, Terry ...... I'll take over the controls." Exzor commanded.  
"The missiles are ready ...... control is ... now yours." Terry notified Exzor, as she, Exzor, observed the fight.   
Four FSX 24s and two FS2 interceptors were destroyed, outright, and all of The Loggan ARQs were damaged, within seconds of their engagement. Toshi completely lost his defense shields and one of the FS2s targeted him and was doing it's best to destroy him. At the last moment, Shredder's missile made this FS2 into a flaming ball of hellfire, while C.J. shot the last drone out of space. But the last FS2 hit him a glancing blow, which badly damaged his ship. Toshi immediately returned the fire but the FS2 escaped. C.J.'s ship was seriously damaged and needed to land immediately. Shredder commanded Toshi to follow C.J.'s ship down, and help C.J., in the event that someone tried to continue the fight, and try and shoot his ship again, even though it was already too damaged to return to the fight. Shredder continued on, to the shield control node, to deactivate the shields and destroyed the control panel itself. To get there, he had to pass through the force grid tunnel. Suddenly, when he was inside tunnel, his ship was targeted by a strange ship that appeared in front of the entrance to the tunnel. He had no shields and couldn't shoot. In that moment, his entire life flew before his eyes.   
"Antea, I'll be with you, soon." He whispered.  
"Oh...NO.....defect in the plasma converter?!!! FAST AWAY!!" Exzor immediately set in a new course and flew away, quickly, before she could launch her deadly missile. Shredder finished his charge.  
"WHY.....Why do you hate me so, Lady Death??!!" He asked her, as well as himself, as he didn't know why the hostile ships hadn't shot and destroyed his ship, and sent him to finely be with his beloved Antea.   
In The Neutral Zone, near The Loggan Empire's border, and far from Alteris III, Terry jumped from interspace and arrived at the BetaDex space base.  
"Terry, tell me what happened! What caused the defect in the plasma converter?" Exzor asked angrily.  
"I really don't know! My indicators recorded an unusual abnormality inside the plasma converter matrix, but now, it seems, everything is in order." Terry explained.  
"Everything is in order??? .... You don't say! I will check the plasma converter now." Exzor said, as Terry entered into the docks. Exzor took her tools and, removing the 'defective' converter from it's mounting, checked it out, with the skill of an experienced Master Technician, but could find nothing wrong with the unit.  
"You are right, Terry, it really does seem to be O.K." Exzor said, as she finished her diagnostics. "I would rather change it out, but, I don't know. ... Your indicators have always been reliable." Exzor wondered.  
"My indicators don't lie, maybe it was an unpredictable fluctuation, caused by an exception in the harmonics, depending on the actual situation surrounding that exact instant, in the converter matrix." Terry said.  
"Yes maybe ........ so now, Shaggee, it's dinner time. Exzor took up her pet, as she left the dock, to go to her favorite restaurant.  
END of PART 3 


	4. Ch 02 Part 1 Escape from Hell

Transformation  
by Ozirron - e-mail: ozirron@yahoo.com   
* With a little whisper in my ear from Exzor *  
http://www.geocities.com/ozirron/fanfic.html  
  
Chapter II  
Part 1  
  
--5 months later--  
" .............. we are all ready to rescue him from Falddo's prison. He is still alive, according to our spies, Lord Krang." Kenjiro stated, as he urged Krang to allow him, and his friend from the Alfa-team, to go to Falddo's prison and rescue Shredder. Falddo was a hostile emperor; who had been one of Loggan's sworn enemies for quite some time. He managed conspiracies, as well as infiltrations within the Loggan Empire, bent on destroying the Logan Empire, proper, and getting the adjoining territories to join up with the Rajja empire, his own empire. Krang had similar plans, only aimed at the Rajja Empire, of course, and the war between Krang and Falddo had been going on for a very long time. 2 days ago Shredder accompanied a large Loggan supply ship, but Loggan traitors, who cooperated with Falddo, had set a trap to capture the freighter and steal the cargo. However, along with the ship and the cargo, they captured Loggan commander, Raxor Shredder, who was even more valuable than the freight.  
"NO, Kenjiro! I have already lost Shredder and I don't want to lose ones of my best agents to a totally unknown situation, especially to a snake as low as Falddo is. I know absolutely nothing about these the traitors, and, IF I were to let you go, you would be walking directly into their trap. "Krang refused strictly.  
"Lord Krang, Shredder rescued your life, remember, you owe it to him. You can't just leave him there!!." Kenjiro exclaimed.  
"Yes..... You are right, Kenjiro, but I can't send just anybody in there. And no one from The Loggan forces, as it would be suicide. .....But there IS one other possibility. I could hire a Hunter from The Neutral Zone." Krang looked at Kenjiro and his friends.  
"Hire a Hunter from The Neutral Zone??? ... Are you serious, sir???" Kenjiro seemed surprised. "You couldn't trust shit from there! They are loyal to nobody."  
"Not at all. They are loyal to money and this is what we need right now. Take Gellr-Mo, go to The Neutral Zone, and hire a Hunter. Gellr-Mo is one of my best negotiators, and he has quite a bit of experience in this field." Krang decide and commanded Gellr-Mo to make ready to go.  
"Do you think we have a chance of success." Kenjiro asked Gellr-Mo, as they arrived at Linn II space station, located in The Neutral Zone.  
"Yes ... why not ... as long as we pay them .... and I do know a few hunters. I have hired some of them before." Gellr-Mo explained as they went to a meeting with a Hunter known as Sar. He was a non-humanoid creature, extremely large and strong, with spines and sharp teeth. Gellr-Mo told him about Shredder and offered him a respectfully large sum of Setts. Setts were the most commonly used intergalactic currency in Azsaros. One Sett consists of 1000 Nnas.   
"You are a fool, Gellr-Mo!" Sar laughed. "I'm not that suicidal! To go to the Rajja prison camp in The Ka System, not for a million Setts. ...... Ha Ha Ha ..........But I have heard about one fool who would go there, or, at least he might be crazy enough to consider it. His name is Exzor and you can find him in BetaDex, near the Loggan borders. .... Bye mad Loggans ........To want to GO INTO Falddo's prison, you truly must be mad......Ha Ha Ha ...." Sar laughed, as he left their meeting place.  
"Exzor???" Kenjiro looked at Gellr-Mo. "Have you heard anything about him?"  
"No ..... not as yet, but soon we will ........ So now, we try to talk to Palla May." Gellr-Mo said as they came to the dock port where Palla May was located. Palla May was neither male nor female, it was a non-human and almost 2 meters in height. A hermaphrodite with four hands and two tails. Gellr-Mo made Palla May his offer but Palla May refused it outright, too.  
"Sorry, not even I would take that one on, Gellr-Mo and I don't know of anybody else who would be crazy enough to take you up on your offer.... but, maybe, just maybe there is one humanoid from BetaDex, maybe .....it's name ....." Palla May was thinking.  
"Exzor?" Kenjiro asked.  
"Yes ... It could be ... Exzor ........ So I'm a hurry right now ..... See you in hell, Loggans." Palla May entered its ship and left.  
"So, we try to find Exzor, it appears to be our only choice." Gellr-Mo said, as The Loggan ship left the docks of Linn II and went to BetaDex.  
  
===  
  
".......Kir Sharra Exzor? ..... at this table." The barman took the offered money and showed them to a small table located in the corner of the pub. Two humanoids were sitting there, chatting. One of them was over 2 meters tall. He was a strong looking male with long blue hair and red eyes. He was called Naagor and he looked dangerous. A small girl, only 160-cm tall, with long curly blond hair and green eyes, dressed in a black fulgent suit and headband, which contained the golden symbol of harmony - an engraved dragon resting between two small diamonds - which rested over the middle of her forehead, sat beside him. Kenjiro and Gellr-Mo approached them and stared at large male.  
"Are you Exzor?" Gellr-Mo asked Naagor.  
"Me?? ...No, Loggs shit. ....... Why you are looking for Exzor." Naagor snarled unfriendly.  
"Don't be rude, harpy ..... or I'll ...." Kenjiro didn't finish his warning as Gellr-Mo grabbed his hand to keep him from saying more and getting them in big trouble..  
"We have a business deal to make him." Gellr-Mo said, in a smooth and calming voice.  
"To her." Exzor corrected Gellr-Mo. "I'm Kir Sharra Exzor. What business deal do you have in mind." She asked with interest.  
"You were wonderful, we must repeat it again, my dear. ...Bye." Naagor bit Exzor's neck gently, snarled threateningly at Kenjiro and left the pub. Exzor smiled at Naagor and turned her attention to Gellr-Mo. He explained to her his offer and stated a price.  
"To rescue a Loggan Raxor from Falddo's prison. In The Ka System, for 15,000 Setts? Hmmm, interesting, but you are sure he is still alive?" Exzor asked.  
"So, 15,000 Setts now and, if he is viable then, we will pay you and additional 10,000 Setts, or 5,000 Setts for his dead body." Gellr-Mo offered.  
"15,000 now, plus 10,000 for a live body, or 5,000 for a dead one?" Exzor stated.  
"Yes!"  
"So ... contract is concluded .... here is my universal account code. As soon as the credits are deposited, I will move. Wait for me at the QW 7 base, in The Qota System. Do you know, where that is?" Exzor stared hard at The Loggans.  
"Yes, O.K., the contract is concluded." Gellr-Mo answered. He was very pleased with his success. Exzor picked Shaggee up, as she left the pub.   
"Do you really believe, Gellr-Mo, that this strapling of a girl will be able to rescue Master Shredder, from that hell hole?" Kenjiro, un-believingly, asked.   
"Yes, I truly hope so.... She is his last and only hope to escape the prison. That is, if he is still alive." Gellr-Mo said.  
"She's his last chance ... the bitch from The Neutral Zone pub." Kenjiro added, under his breath, sarcastically.  
  
===  
  
O.K. Shaggee, credits have been transferred to our account ... time to go. Terry! Course, The Rajja, Ka System." Exzor commanded.  
Terry, with her cloaking systems activated, was slowly approaching a small moon in The Ka System.  
"Scan the moon's surface, but be very carefully .... their security system is very much up-to-date and we don't want them detect us." Exzor commanded Terry. Terry displayed a map of the moon zoomed in on the prison camp. Exzor studied the map and completed her plan.  
"So .... Transport us to this location, right here, it's the best spot to evade their security sensors .... Next I must go this way to their control center..... I must then crack their main computer to locate our Loggan friend's cell ..... Then the trouble begins .... but, when I'm able to rescue him, we'll be coming out at this spot and you will transport us back to the ship ....and then we're away." Exzor finished her planning, as she took up her equipment and weapons. She picked up Shaggee and Terry transported them to the moon's surface. Exzor had a natural ability to inflect light (better than The Predator!) and had no problem with moving about, unobserved. Another useful ability was to 'converse' with computers, without the need for peripheries. Her brain was able to think in "computer mode" and decoded input/output signals coming through her body, the same as if she were hardwired to the computer. The main computer's databanks held the information containing Shredder's current location, and it didn't take her long to persuade it to release this information. This was child's play, for her, but not for everyone. Now, to the more difficult part of her plan. To enter, release Shredder from his cell, and escape the well secured prison was going to be a challenge. At the entrance to corridor, leading to the cell where Shredder was secured, 4 guards were posted. Exzor flowed silently down the corridor, and took them all quickly out. She took two of the guards down with an electric discharge, using her innate ability to generate an electrical discharge. Another went down by an exact, ninjitsu style, kick to his head. She then took out the last one, using her, multifunction, flying, power disk.   
"Shaggee, stay here, you know what to do." Exzor looked at Shaggee who meowed in agreement. Exzor opened the main door and ran down the corridor to the Shredder's cell. She opened the door as she touched the electronic door lock and entered. The young man lay on the cell's cold and barren floor. He was badly injured after the cruel torture, they had put him through. Three ribs were broken and there were many streams of blood running down his back, with black and blue blotches everywhere else on his body. He looked like a herd of wild elephants had been playing hop-scotch, using only him for the 'spot'.  
"Are you the Loggan Raxor? If not, I'm sorry to bother you, but if you are ... I'm here to take you home." Exzor said. Shredder open his painfully puffed up eyes and nodded, as he saw a small, humanoid shaped figured, dressed in black assault gear.  
"It's time to rise and shine, "the cock is about to crow", and when he does, we don't want to be here!." Exzor said as she made an injection into his neck of a very strong dose of both a pain killer as well as a restorative. His head turned, for a moment, and his blood pressure increased, and all feeling of pain flew out the window. Exzor grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out of the cell. At that moment, Shaggee meowed, as she waited by main door.  
"Oh shit! ... And its about to hit the fan ... big time!" Exzor snarled, as she nestled against Shredder to hide both of them, using her "vanishing ability", which was both a part of her as well as being supported by her armament. Just, at that moment, a guard squad entered into the corridor. They were totally unaware of any other presence, and continued down the hall. Exzor placed a plasma gun in Shredder's hand and, after the squad of 6 guards went by them, Exzor launched her power disk and, with Shredder's help, took out all of the guards. They ran down the corridor and hurried to the transport spot, but one of the guards 'did' survive, and activated the alarm. All of the doors closed and all 'An Squad Alert' alarm was sounded. A very unpleased situation had arisen. Fortunately, due to an innate ability, it wasn't a problem for Exzor to go through the locked door, with only a touch of her fingers. Exzor, Shredder and Shaggee snuck slowly out and down the corridors and, if some of the guards or squad came their way, Exzor hid all three with her 'shield, as she inflected the light and made them virtually invisible. Eventually, they reached the transport area where they were immediately transported to the safety of the ExaTerr's womb.  
  
"Antea, my love!" Shredder whispered in the Japanese language, as he stared at Exzor. She was dressed in a black T-shirt with a deep neckline and elastic, tight fitting, pants. Shredder noticed the gold tattooed-looking symbol, three flashes connected with a triangle, on her left arm, between her shoulder and her elbow.  
"What did you say, Loggan? I didn't understand you! ...... By the way, how are you? Falddo is a sadistic psychopath and I wasn't sure what shape you were in. I repaired your fractures, as best as I could, and healed your worst injuries. You should be O.K, but one never knows? For now, we are going to the Qota system, where your friends will be waiting for you." Exzor explained the situation.  
"Who are you?" Shredder asked in the A.S. language. "Why did you rescue me?"  
"I'm Kir Sharra Exzor, a hired hunter. Your friends hired me to I rescue you. It pays good credits, what else can I say!" Exzor smiled at him. Shredder felt a strong pressure start to build up inside his chest and his face started to heat up, as he stared at her. His gaze started at her eyes and moved down her neck, and came to rest on her breasts. He felt the pain of his injured body, but the lust that was growing within him was stronger. His mind, his imagination continued to work.   
Slowly her T-shirt came off and then his hands were tenderly stroking her breasts and then were moving lower, as his lips caressed her fully erect nipples.  
Something wrong?" Exzor stated, as she looked at her breasts and checked her T-shirt.  
"Sorry, I ........I'm ........ You look like somebody I once knew." Shredder blushed as he looked into her eyes, again.  
"Captain Kir, we are starting to get a party going. There are five ships coming within my sensor range, pirates, I believe, in all probability." Terry's voice interrupted the conversation.  
"Oh! No ..... Call them, Terry." Exzor snarled, as she left the cabin.   
"Kir Sharra Exzor, who is she and what has happened to me." Shredder thought, as he couldn't understand who is this girl was, who looked exactly like his Antea. He felt something, that he hadn't felt for a very long time and had thought he would never feel again. Just at that point, Shaggee jumped upon his bed, and laid down upon his chest. Without thinking, Shredder started stroking her body, and immediately she started to purr.  
"Have you got a problems?" Exzor asked the pirate leader, as she watched his face, on monitor.  
"No, we are interested in merchant ships only. Do you know of any in the area?" The pirate told Exzor.  
"Me? No." Exzor snarled as she killed the connection and went to the QW 7 base, where The Loggan Alfa-team were waiting, to pick up their commander.  
"We're there, Loggan." Exzor stated, as she entered Shredder's cabin, and helped him to get up.  
"Kir, will I see you again?" Shredder asked, as she led him out to where Kenjiro and Gellr-Mo waited, with rest of her money.  
"Maybe." Exzor answered, as she took the money and returned to her ship and left the base. Shredder stared, as she left the ship, and felt a pain within his heart.  
END of PART 1 


	5. Ch 02 Part 2 Alien's passion

Transformation  
by Ozirron - e-mail: ozirron@yahoo.com   
* With a little whisper in my ear from Exzor *  
http://www.geocities.com/ozirron/fanfic.html  
  
Chapter II  
Part 2  
Alien's passion  
  
--2 moths later--   
  
" .......no Alvin, I'm O.K., really, I am, and I'm ready to return, back to active status." Shredder talked with Alvin about his returning to active service, after he had an extensive physical and psychological evaluation, which followed his escape from Falldo's captivity. After what he had been through, especially the cruel torture, he had needed the rest and recouperation time.   
  
"If you feel well enough, I have no further reason not to release you back into active service." Alvin agreed.  
  
Shredder returned to his apartment in Loggos, removed his dinner from the replicator and thought long and hard about Antea and Kir Sharra Exzor.  
  
"I must see Kir again, it's impossible that this is only a coincidence, only fortune. Kir has Antea's eyes, lips, smile, body.... I don't know how it could be possible, but when I saw her, I felt the same as I used to feel when I was with Antea, that was not my imagination. My eyes, my senses, my brain could be mystified but not my heart. Antea's body wasn't recovered at the site where the plane went down. Maybe she didn't die in the crash, maybe KIR IS MY ANTEA. Tomorrow I'm going to go to BetaDex, I must find Kir." Shredder thought. The next morning he took a ship and went to the BetaDex Base, after he advised Kenjiro where exactly he had to go to looked Kir. A few hours later Shredder arrived at the BetaDex Base and found Kir's favorite music bar. He entered the bar, and in short order, found her. A slow love song was being played and she was on the dance floor with a humanoid male who was dancing very close to her, hugging her and kissing her all the while. Shredder found himself becoming very jealousy, as he saw her in the arms of the other man. He ascended to the dance floor, thinking, in the back of his mind, of how many ways he could kill this man! It took all of his self control to not give in and do it on the spot, as he knew that there would be another time, and another place, then would be best. Suddenly she noticed him, as he stood there glaring at her. She withdrew from her partner's embrace and descended to where Shredder stood, and thrust out her hand, touching his fingers with hers. It was the common Azsaros greeting, the same as shaking hands when on the Earth.  
  
"Hi, Loggan. What are you doing here? In a Loggan uniform and without any cuts … I almost don't recognize you .... Oh, sorry, this is my friend Callon." Kir introduced her dance partner who had come up and now stood besides Kir. Shredder stared at him, with hate in his eyes, but offered his hand anyway, to touch Callon's.  
  
"This is Loggan Raxor, .....Shredder?????" Kir tried to remember his name. "I rescued him from Falldo's prison."  
  
"Hi!" Callon greeted Shredder, somewhat shortly, and looked at Kir again. "I didn't know you associated with The Loggans." Callon remarked.  
  
"No, not at all. It was business only. The way I see it, if he's not my enemy he could be my friend, couldn't he?" Kir replied to Callon's remark and smiled at Shredder.  
  
"Kir, could I speak with you, alone." Shredder asked Kir.  
  
"Yes, why not. What is going on?" Kir asked as Shredder took her hand and led her away, out of Callon's hearing.  
  
"Oh! Stop, stop, stop Kir! .... what about us, I was looking forward to a wonderful fucking tonight, with you Kir, you're the best!" Callon yelled and then he turned towards Shredder. "You, Loggan! Couldn't business wait till later, till tomorrow, can't you see, we're busy right now?" Callon spit out angrily.  
  
"NO!! The business couldn't wait!" Shredder snarled and stared at Callon, with daggers in his eyes, as he tightened his grip of Kir's hand.  
  
"Callon, sorry, business is business, we will see each other later." Kir said and followed Shredder to his ship.  
  
"Is there something serious between you and Callon?" Shredder asked with remorse and jealousy in his voice.  
  
"What ...... something serious ......you mean a relationship, a sexual relationship or what?" Kir asked with surprise in her voice as she grinned at him.  
  
"Kir ... sorry .... it's very difficult.....I don't know what is happening to me, Kir .... I wish ...I need that you stay here with me. I believe we shared more than you think." Shredder said as he sat down on the couch, beside Kir, in his living room cabin, on his ship.  
  
"I really don't know what you are talking about? ............. You want to fuck me, or what?" Kir looked at him as he stared at her body. His gaze started at her feet and moved up her legs, which were dressed in tight fitting trousers, wondering at their curves and musculature, before moving up over her hips, feeling his face heat up. He then moved his gaze up over her flat belly, finely, coming to rest on her big breasts, to imagine his tongue teasing her supple nipples. Then he glanced at her surprised eyes. Kir stared at him, too, moving her gaze down from his black eyes over his neck to his broad chest. She remembered his muscular body, as when he was dressed in his torn con suit. She then moved her gaze down over his stomach to his hips, noticing the bulge between his legs. Her heartbeat increased as she imagined his cock sliding deep inside her, filling her up, and she began to get wet between her own legs. She then looked up to his face, and deeply into his eyes.  
  
"If yes.....I have nothing against it." She said as he leaned down towards her and pressed his lips to hers. He touched her breast with his hand and kissed her face and then moved slowly down her neck to her shoulder. She moaned as she arched her back, and leaned against the arm of the couch. He withdrew for a moment as her hands reached for his uniform top and removed it swiftly. His hands slit underneath her T-shirt and took hold of her breasts again. She moved her hands down, from his long black hair, clipped into a ponytail, then over his broad shoulders to his strong biceps, and pressed her finger into his muscles. Her clit was starting to tingle, and she was getting wetter and wetter by the moment, as her lust for him increased. He unzipped her T-shirt by his teeth and striped it off. His tongue slid down through the valley between her bosom and over her belly, as he knelt down between her legs. He was totally oblivious to all else around them, she was his only universe, and nothing else existed. He felt a throbbing pressure build deep between his legs, as his manhood continued to swell, larger and larger. His lust was stronger than he was. He pulled off her trousers and high-heeled shoes as his hand slid underneath her sexy slips. She moaned and spread her legs more as she felt his fingers teasingly pull the petals of her love cannel apart. She closed her eyes as her breathing became more rapid, moving her hand down over her breast, her belly, until she reached his hand and nestled it against her body. He groaned as he felt his member increase in size, once again, as his blood ran hot inside his body. He pulled his hand away and removed her slips. She reached to the top of his head as he leaned closer and kissed the blond hairs of her inviting love triangle, gently, oh so gently. She groaned and tightened her grip, as she felt his tongue teasing the most sensitive parts of her body, drinking in the 'Nectar of the Gods', which was starting to flow like a stream, from her body. Suddenly, she grabbed his face and made him stand up. He moaned lustfully as she slid her fingers down over his bare chest, touching the muscle contours of his stomach with her fingertips, and, next, moved them down between his legs and pressed his hard member tightly, but not painfully, with her hand, noticing how overcrowded his trousers were. He removed her hand and quickly removed the rest of his uniform, as she turned on her back to him and leaned against the couch. He acceded to her, slid his hand over her back to her buttocks, caressing her velvet skin. Next he grabbed her hips tightly, spreading her cheeks slightly, and thrust his cock deep into her. She screamed as she felt him fill her to her capacity, it felt like her insides could stretch no further. He relished her every gasp as he slid in and out of her. He tightened his grip, on her hips, as he noticing her pleasure-filled moans that made him thrust faster and faster. She screamed as he increased his rhythm. He hopped, he prayed, that she would be the first one to touch the sky in her orgasm, but he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He was out of practice, on account of his long period of solitude and just plain non-interest in this kind of pleasure. He moaned as tension in his muscles increased and drops of sweat rolled down his face and back as Kir's lust-filled outcries moved him closer and closer to the top of his pleasure, too. In the last moment, before he lost control, Kir's finger dug deep into the synthetic leather of the couch arm, as she arched her body in a fantastic orgasm. He couldn't last a second longer and shot his load into her at the height of indescribable pleasure. His exhausted body collapsed on the couch, covering her.  
  
"Tell me Loggan, why am I never bored when I meet you." Kir said as she hugged his bare, perspiring, body and kissed him on his lips.  
  
"Should it be a compliment?" Shredder smiled at her as he returned her kiss. Then he pulled away from her and went to the bathroom to take a shower, after he had taken a piece of white chocolate from replicator. Kir followed him to the shower, and he hugged her and kissed her again.  
  
"Oh, what's the SHIT!" Kir screamed and jumped out of the shower as she felt the stream of hot water on her body.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shredder was surprised of her reaction. Kir thrust out her hand carefully and tested this suspected liquid.  
  
"This is water? H2O? " She asked. "Do you really take a shower using water?"  
  
"Yes, it's an old practice on my planet." He answered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him again. At this point, she had nothing more against the liquid shower. She had only been startled.   
  
"What do you want, that is so important that you had to track me down? Why were you looking for me, Shredder?" Kir asked as she looked up at him and reached for his shoulder.  
  
"Kir, ...." He started. "There are a lot of things you don't know. I had to find you. .... It's really very difficult and I have more questions that I must ask you." He said evasively.  
  
"Thanks for the completed explanation." She winked ironically. "Would you like to hire my services for some real action? Or did you come across a whole galaxy just to have sex with me..., or what. ....... O.K. If you don't want to speak about the reason for your visit, at this time, tell me, then, something about you, about your home planet, ...Have you a civilian name or something of the likes? " Kir asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, of course, sorry, my civilian name is Oroku Saki. You can call me Saki if you would like. I'm not sure how much you know about me from my colleague. .....You want to speak about me? That will come in time. At the moment I want you to tell me more about yourself?" He said as he kissed her wet neck and slid his hand down over her back to her ass.   
  
She felt her juices start to flow again, as lust again arose within her, as he stroked her backside and slid his hand down to her buttock. She kneeled down and took hold of his manhood running her tongue around its head, feeling it getting harder, swelling with his life blood, and slowly engulfed it with her mouth.  
  
"You haven't had enough?" He asked, as he leaned back against the wall of the shower, in ecstasy.  
  
"NO, I can never get enough, Saki." She growled, wrapping her hand around his manhood, tightly, and started moving her hand up and down swirling her tongue around the top of the head and sucking gently, but powerfully, on it's very tip.  
  
He groaned quietly, pulling her hands off, as he grabbed a tighter hold of her ass and, picking her up, he placed her back against the bathroom wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips and reached her hands up to his shoulders. Saki thrust his now swollen penis into her moist and waiting canal, which gripped him like a glove.   
  
"Horny alien." He thought to himself, as he continued the steady rhythm which they both bell into, as he tried to keep control of his body, to be able to last to the "grand finale". Kir was full of lust too, as well as desire. She was unable to cool down her fevered body. She didn't know why. This guy was so... so different from all of the others. Her desire for him was like nothing that she had ever experienced. The feeling his touches and kisses throughout her body and heart. She screamed, digging her nails into his muscles, as streams of hot water rolled down their bodies, as he continued to stroke in and out, in and out, until he finely blew his load into her again. He slowly helped her down to the floor and she stood up on her feet and kissed his neck, leaving the shower and the bathroom. She pulled on her clothing and commanded the replicator to get her a cup of something that tasted like hot chocolate. Saki returned a few minutes later, sitting down beside her, on the couch.  
  
"Kir." He started. "Where are you from, exactly? Have you any family?" He asked her.  
  
"Is this a Loggan interrogation of some sort?" She answered, a little bit angry.   
  
"No, sorry, I would like to know more about you, about my friend ....... my lady-love." He said.  
  
"O.K. It isn't a secret. I don't know anything about my origin, where I'm from, about my parents or my family. I guess I haven't any. The most probable theory is I was made at some secret bio lab somewhere inside The Neutral Zone, but the experiment was shut down and somebody helped me to escape. I'm not sure, why or by whom I was made." She explained her situation.  
  
"Interesting theory, but ... Kir ... I have my own. Maybe you do have family, parents, a brother and a sister .. and even a boyfriend. But you have forgotten it or someone has made you forget it. I really don't know who and why but ....."  
  
"Really? You think I have a family?" She looked at him with wonder, even if she couldn't believe in what he said or thought.  
  
"I don't know, how to explain it. I knew a girl. I loved her very much. Her name was Antea .............................................................................." Saki told her his story about his beloved Antea and about her death.  
  
"Oh, it's such a sad story. I'm sorry to hear about her death. It must be terrible to loose someone whom you loved so much." She touched his hand and kissed him.  
  
"Yes, you are right, it is terrible to loose someone whom you love so much, but, then again, maybe she is still alive. This is the reason that I'm here. I want to ask you to help me find my Antea." He returned her the kiss.  
  
"Yes, of course, I will help you. I'm a hired hunter and business is business. Have you any idea where she might be?"  
  
"Yes, Kir, at this very moment I have an exact idea of where she is! She is inside this ship, this room ... right now she is sitting on this couch by my side." He looked into her surprised eyes.  
  
"What? Are you trying to tell me that I am your Antea? You are a FOOL?" She said, unbelievingly.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but it's not impossible. You don't know anything about your origins. You spoke about bio labs inside The Neutral Zone, you are, maybe, from there, but you weren't born there, but, most likely, transformed there. Your body could have been transformed by some kind of mutation. To delete old memory and implant new ones. It isn't so difficult an operation, if we take into consideration the possibilities of a top of the line, fully equipped bio lab........."   
  
"STOP! STOP! Saki, STOP it! First of all, I AM NOT a mutant, and, secondly, don't try to tell me, that my entire life is nothing but a lie, that it was only implanted into my brain."  
  
"Kir, please ....."  
  
"NO, if you have some job for me. O.K. If you want to fuck me. O.K. But nothing more. I recommend that you take some psychotherapy." Kir said, and left his ship.  
  
"Kir, wait!" He called out, as he tried to catch up to her.  
  
Turning around, she said, "Sorry, if that's all, I'm busy just now. If, in the future, you really do need my help, my professional help that is, call me. Bye Saki." She quickly turned her back on him and, inflecting the light around herself, disappeared from his sight. She immediately left the dock as fast as she could. At that moment his multifunction communicator, looking somewhat like a digital clock, started to beep. He had to return to the main ship and activate the main communicator with the big screen.  
  
"Shredder, where are you? Alvin told me you are ready to return to active service. So return immediately to Loggos." Krang commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir." Saki saluted, as Krang appeared on the screen.   
  
Kir returned to her ship, Terry. She felt something bad inside her heart, thinking about Saki's words. She didn't know what was happening to her. So she decided to go on holiday. She knew of a small solar system with four plants, hidden in space. She could go there only through the interspace portal. The system was without life with the exception of one of the moons of the 2nd planet. It had large lakes with waterfalls and very deep jungles with a lot of species of plants and animal. It was a nice, safe, place for her to rest.  
  
END of PART 2 


	6. Ch 02 Part 3 Neutrinos' Party

Transformation  
by Ozirron - e-mail: ozirron@yahoo.com   
* With a little whisper in my ear from Exzor *  
http://www.geocities.com/ozirron/fanfic.html  
  
Chapter II  
Part 3  
Neutrinos' party  
  
April sat at the table in kitchen and thought about Joji and their first meeting. Joji came to Los Angeles to participate in The Word Cup Free Style, full contact. He fought with the best warriors in this world and won, so April interviewed him for Channel 6 News, where she was working. Joji never lost time, and invited her to dinner, on the spot. She remembered her own surprise when she found out that Joji was, in fact, Hamato Yoshi's pupil and the best friend of Oroku Saki, that was before Krang's arrival. Joji's parents died when they had a car accident. Mr. Hinohara was a respectable businessman and Hamato Yoshi's friend and while he was dying in the hospital, Master Yoshi promised him, he would take care of his 6-year old son, Joji. So Joji and Saki grew up at The Blue Lake School as brothers.   
  
"Hi, April. Are you waiting for Joji?" A known voice broke her thinking, as she turned her head towards the door.  
  
"Hi, guys." She smiled at her friends, which happened to be four giant turtles.  
  
"We brought the pizza, do you want a piece?" Mike held out five pizza boxes.  
  
"Joji hasn't finish yet?" Leo asked, as he sat down on the chair beside April.  
  
"Not yet, he'll finish in 10 minutes or so. He is giving ninjitsu lessons right now." April said and took a piece of the pizza. Master Splinter had a new ninjitsu school, Sun Glare School, now. He, Joji and Keno taught there the fighting art. It was a house with a garden and four dojos made of wood, in the Japanese style.  
  
Five friends sat at the table eating pizza and chatting.  
  
" ..... do you believe Lex Luthor had a hand in it?" Leo asked, with interest.  
  
"I have strong suspicions only, but Lois don't think so. Personally, I need some proof." April said, as she looked at Leo.  
  
"So, I try and hack into his system. Maybe I find something out, something to help you, April." Donatello promised his help.  
  
"If you make it, but be very carefully. You know Lex Luthor is a very powerful and influential man. Especially, if he truly cooperates with the Mafia and illegal weapons merchants." April said.  
  
"Don't worry April, if it's possible, our computer maniac can make it happen." Mike said, as he smiled and thumped Don on the head.  
  
"Mike stop! I'm NOT a computer MANIAC but a computer GENIUS." Don yelled at Mike.  
  
"Donny has at least SOMEthing inside his head, unlike you, Mike." Raph said, as he smiled.  
  
Joji and Splinter's arrival hindered Mike's attack on Raph.  
  
"Hi, Splinter....Joji." April stood up and kissed Joji. Two newcomers joined the chat.  
  
===  
  
The next day, in the evening, Don was sitting at his computer at the Sun Glare, and tried to hack Lex Luthor's net. He spent over a hour at it, without success. Mike was watching TV and eating popcorn, laced heavy with salt and butter, in the living room, didn't give any notice to his brother's work. Raph and Joji finished their practice in dojo.  
  
"Hi, Mike. What are you watching?" Keno asked, as he entered the living room.  
  
"I saw Raph and Joji but where is Leo and Don?" Keno asked.  
  
"Don is in his lab but I don't know where Leo is. I haven't seen him since this morning." Mike said, as the door opened and Joji and Raph entered.  
  
"Hi Keno." Joji and Raph greeted him.  
  
"Mike, is Leo back?" Raph asked.  
  
"No, we were just speaking about him. Maybe we should go looking for him." Mike said, and looked at Keno.  
  
"Good idea, Come on!" Raph yelled.  
  
===  
  
A dark green shadow snaked down the alley to the ruin of the old Loggan headquarters. It was Leonardo.  
  
"The portal was destroyed, everything around it was destroyed ..... nothing looked suspicious." He mumbled worried words of bad prescience. He remembered their last fight with Shredder and his Loggan assassins. Shredder's prepared trap for Splinter and the turtles. He had almost won, but suddenly Superman appeared and eliminated his power supply and finally the turtles, with Superman's help, made their enemies evacuate the area through the interspace portal. The Loggan headquarters was completely destroyed and Leo and his brothers hoped they would never see Shredder again. Suddenly, three shadows appeared behind his back.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing here, we were looking for you, we covered the whole city." Leo recognized Don's voice.  
  
"I don't know, exactly, I have such a bad feeling about this place..."  
  
"Do you think Shredder will return?" Mike asked.  
  
"I said, I don't know?" Leo shrunk up his shoulders.  
  
"Go away from this damned place, leave it now!" Raph said and went to the gate. His brothers followed him, heading for the de-populated beach.   
  
"Shredder is out." Don said. "Now, we have another problem, his name is Lex Luthor, you know who I mean?"  
  
"Did you find out anything." Leo changed the subject.  
  
"No, nothing at this time." Don answered. "But I believe April ....."  
  
The beeping of his Turtle Com interrupted his sentence. He pressed the green button as he activated the unit.  
  
"Here is Donatello, who is ......" Don couldn't recognize the face in the small screen of his Turtle com. "Dask, Neutrino boy?" He couldn't believe he was speaking with his friend from the planet called Neutrino, from within the Azsaros.  
  
"Hi Donny, how are you doing?" Dask greeted his friend from Earth.  
  
"Dask!! Where are you calling from?" Don asked with surprise.  
  
"Look up!" Dask smiled from the Turtle com screen, as all the turtles looked up at the sky, seeing a strange light drifting down towards them.  
  
"Damn! Dask! What are you doing here?" Leo said, as he reached for the Turtle com.  
  
"Wait a moment, we must hide our ship in the ocean, first." Dask said as the light object plunged slowly into the ocean. A few minutes later, three Neutrinos, Dask, Zack and Kala, appeared beside the surprised turtles, arriving there by teleport.   
  
"Hi, guys. We wanted to see you again." Kala and Zack said, in union, as they greeted the turtles.  
  
"We enjoy seeing you, too. So, you decided to spend your holidays here, with us?" Mike smiled at Kala as she kissed him.  
  
"We would like to, but, unfortunately, we have another reason to visit you." Zack started.  
  
"Yes, we are here to ask you for help." Kala said.  
  
"You need our help? What was happened." Leo asked, going serious.  
  
"We have got big problems with The Loggs shits. They took our grandfather captive. They want to make him to speak about our Anti-Loggan organization, about our leaders and what actions they are prepared to take. We don't want to come under The Loggans, we wish Neutrino to joined Orean, Sargon's empire.  
  
"Sargon? Who, or what, is that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sargon is the ruler of The Orean Empire and Krang's enemy. There is one controversial area, The Danare System. There are five live planets there. They are very rich, with an unusual and rare sun. Danare is at the crossroads of interspace ways, a permanent wormhole.  
  
So we thought that you could come with us and help us to rescue my grandfather. You are the best warriors we know of." Dask explained the situation.  
  
"New combat with The Loggans! I was starting to bored." Raphael smiled ironically.  
  
"Come to The Sun Glare, we have to tell Splinter." Leo commanded, and all his friends followed him out.   
  
===  
  
The next day, in the morning, Joji and the four turtles sat in Neutrino's ship and went through the interspace portal, to Azsaros. They were all ready to beat their sworn enemy again and help rescue Neutrino's planet from The Loggan dominancy.   
  
"April was very angry, she couldn't go with us." Mike said.  
  
"Yes, but it's too dangerous for her. She must understand that." Joji said, as he looked at Mike.   
  
"How far is Neutrino?" Don asked.  
  
"We'll be there in 8 hours, if we don't meet any troublemakers along the way." Zack answered. "Traveling through interspace isn't a problem, and takes no time at all. But we need a good place to begin the jump from, to go into interspace, as well as coming out of it, and then to compute our further coordinates, exactly, of course."  
  
They arrived at their destination without any problems. They found out that Dask's grandfather was still in Neutrino, at the local Loggan headquarters, still a captive. And then was the time to prepared their plan. Dask led his Earth friends to the secret Rebel headquarters to make some last minute decisions, based on instructions from the remaining Rebel leaders.  
  
" ....we haven't very much time left. The Loggans will make him talk soon. So, we all must leave this planet soon and destroyed all information about our organization. Is that clear? So, we have seven small battle boats. We take two and go for him. Then we meet at these coordinates inside the asteroid field. It will be difficult to open a portal to safely, but we have no other choice." The Rebel leader stated. "Thank you all, in advance, for your help." He looked at the turtles and Joji.  
  
"Don't thank us, just yet. We have not made it back with Dask's grandfather." Joji said.  
  
"So, guys, it's time to kick some Loggan ass." Raph yelled as the five Earthlings entered one of the battle boats and three young Neutrinos entered the second one.   
  
===  
  
The Loggan war cruise arrived in Neutrino. Shredder and his Alpha-team got out of the ship and greeted the local Loggan commander.  
  
"Raxor!" The commander saluted. "We have one of the Rebels captive. He is one of the leaders of their separatistick organization." The commander notified Shredder.  
  
"O.K. Has he spoken yet?" Shredder asked.  
  
"Not yet, but we are working on him, as we speak, and expect him to break shortly."  
  
"I want to see him." Shredder commanded, as the local commander led him to Dask's grandfather's cell. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and then some of the power conduits went down.  
  
"REBEL ATTACK!!" The local commander screamed, as the alarm alert signal was activated. Shredder and his subordinate colleagues ran fast to the captive cell but it was empty. On the floor, four Loggan guardsmen lay in pools of blood.  
  
"They came .. for him ... one humanoid and four.... strange creatures .....with shells.... and ....and green skin." One of injured guardsmen said, before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Four creatures with shells and green skin? No, it's impossible." Shredder said angrily, turning back, he hurry to the control center.  
  
"What has happened!" He yelled, as he came into the control center.  
  
"The Rebels attacked the power grids. Some of the subsystems are damaged. We are working on repairs right now. They should be operational shortly." One of the officers notified Shredder.  
  
"Do you know who it was, exactly, and where they are now?" Shredder asked, looking at the screen.  
  
"Our sensors caught two small battle boats leaving the planet surface."   
  
"O.K. .. How many interceptors do we have available, here."  
  
"Three WX4s and four WX3s are here, at our dock, ready to move."  
  
"It's enough." Shredder said. "Kenjiro, Freddy." He said, as he activated his communicator. "Take a WX4! Toshi, C.J., Akinori, Hiro, take the WX3s. Wait for me at the dock." He commanded, hurrying to join his Alfa-Team.  
  
"Our target consists of two rebels battle boats." Shredder advised his men. "One moment ... it seems they are going to go into the asteroid field .... follow them ... and ready your weapons ... shoot if you have a chance." He added.  
  
"They are following us! Listen to me, guys!" Kala said, as he opened the communications channel, so he could speak with the turtles and Joji.  
  
"Yes, I see them coming. Their weapons have been activated." Joji answered, sitting besides Donatello by the main control panel. "It's cool, better than a plane simulator at Sega World." He added.  
  
"It's not a game, Joji." Kala yelled. "You have only one credit here, and no extra lives. Lock your weapons and shields at full power." Kala advised him, as The Loggan interceptors gained on him. They weren't very far from the point of interception and the Loggan ships were fast and well equipped. It seemed that combat was inescapable. The Rebel battle ships were bigger, with stronger shields, but The Loggan interceptors were faster and able to maneuver better. The Loggan ships began their attack at the same time as the other Rebels came to help their friends. The Loggans attacked Kala's ship, which had Dask's grandfather in it, first and damaged it badly. The Alfa-Team members were as good of pilots as warriors in ninjitsu style fighting and for the slower boats, it was very difficult to catch one of the interceptors. The Rebel's leader knew that their only chance to escape was to open the portal and jump into interspace. So he set the proper coordinates and activated the energy signal in his ship, and opened the portal. But at the same moment that the portal was opened, Shredder, Kenjiro and Freddy closed in upon Joji's ship and attacked it with plasma missiles. Luckily, Donatello switched control to manual and maneuvered out of the line of fire, the same way he did when he played computer games. But one of Loggan missiles blew at the wrong moment and disrupted the portal's stream of interspace particles so it caused an unstable wormhole to open instead of the standard controlled entrance into interspace and it swallowed Joji's ship and all three Loggan interceptors, who were, at that time, in front of it. After that it, the wormhole, disappeared.   
  
END of PART 3 


	7. Info about this world: situation and fea...

Dimension No. 27  
  
Story Transformation  
Preamble:  
  
Situation and features of this parallel dimension, where my story is situated in:  
(& short review of the history before the beginning of my story)  
  
  
In the Earth in Los Angeles (not in New York as usually, I prefer L.A. to N.Y., don't ask me why) there live 4 mutant turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo and Raphael and their teacher Hamato Yoshi alias Splinter. He used to be mutant rat, but at the beginning of story Transformation he is already human again. Their traditional enemy Shredder allied with Lord Krang created these well-known mutants with strange alien stuff, mutagen. (Nothing unusual)  
  
Shortly from the history before the beginning of my story:  
Krang came through interspace portal from somewhere in universe, this place is called Azsaros.  
He crashed his space ship in the Earth and so he needed the help for surviving and returning back, home, to his home planet called Loggos. There was young man named Oroku Saki, he was intelligent, eligible, strong, trained ninja. He was exactly one who Krang needed. So Saki dressed in the uniform of the Loggan Raxor and became the Shredder. He hated his ex-teacher Hamato Yoshi because Yoshi made Saki's beloved girlfriend leave Japan (and later Saki lays to Yoshi's charge that she died) and also Hamato Yoshi outbraved Krang and his intentions nearly caused Krangs death. So the alien found out that Hamato Yoshi is really danger enemy, and best way was, to kill him. So Yoshi had to escape to USA to rescue his life. So Krang and Shredder tried to use a radioactive stuff from Krang's ship to kill him but they weren't successful. Instead of killing of Master Hamato Yoshi, they created 4 giant turtles.  
  
Krang taught Saki to be leader, the Loggan Raxor, hard, uncompromising and cold-blooded warrior and to hate and to kill Loggan enemies. During 6 years the Loggan Raxor Shredder has trained Loggan assassin in ninja style. He has acquired influence over business, policy and underworld (first step to connect Earth to Loggan empire), he built up Loggan headquarters and started to build new real base of Loggan armed forces called E.A.I as Earth America One. But ninja turtles didn't know anything about this new base.   
When first time 4 mutant ninja turtles outbraved ninja assassins in black & violet uniform and with weapons from 25. Century, Shredder was really surprised and much more when he found out that these turtles are really danger enemies. He was right, of course. Turtles were really good ninja fighters, but against warriors with alien weapons... no chance. Suddenly, red & blue shadow appeared in the sky and the "good" alien called Superman came to help them. It was Shredder's last battle in the Earth for a while. He didn't expect so strong and skill attacker. After this last battle, the Loggan followers had finished their ways in prison or in mortuary and rest of them included Shredder had escaped through interspace portal in Headquarters a few seconds before all the building blew up.  
  
... This is the world where characters from story Transformation live. If you want to know, what is happened next read this story.   
  
  
--------------------  
Azsaros is:  
All "known" space is marked by this name, specifically, all explored systems and planets within five galaxies. Azsaros is divided into parts. Some of them are empires, others are unions or independent planets, witch had their own governments, legislation, and armed forces .... similar to the states on Earth. You could find, there, free areas without laws or rules, too. For example The Neutral Zone. It is a spread out and dangerous area where anything is possible. It is a jungle, with only law, and that was The Club Law. Assassins, thieves, resellers of prohibited goods, the ones called "The New Species" (mutants, cyborgs, hybrids, genetically made creatures and so on) and other waste of a society abusively called "biological waste" or "biowaste", live in The Neutral Zone.   
In Azsaros, the universal, intergalactic, language was used. It had several basic forms. The verbal one was called A.S. and all literate beings knew it.   
Of course, there is financial system, too. Each state, each planet has own banking systems, but in general there exist several kind of currency. Best used one in the entire Azsaros is Sett. One Sett has 1000 Nnas.  
Lord Krang is one of most powerful being in Azsaros. He's emperor of a spread empire called the Loggan Empire, a lot of systems and planet belong to it. Some inhabitants of the Loggan Empire like it but some hate Lord Krang and want to be independent or join some other empire or state. The Loggan Empire has own army, the armed forces, of course. The members are well trained, loyal warriors from all parts of empire. They have really good equipment, top weapons and machines (I use there some Star Trek features). Loggan is permanently in belligerency, the same as other big empires in Azsaros. There are still rebels inside and hostile army in borderline. This is assignment for the Loggan armed forces.  
Inside Loggan army there are a lot of ranks, one of the top level ranks is called the Raxor. It's prestigious, remunerative post with high responsibility and exacting work. In the Loggan Empire, it means more to be the Loggan Raxor than to be rich civil businessman or considerable politician.  
  
NOTE: all units of measure and weight and math, physical and chemical formulas are translated/recounted to Earth standards. 


End file.
